Trafico
by Janettwc0510
Summary: Tom Trümper, el mejor detective de el FBI, reconocido como "la eperanza contra el mal", Bill Kaulitz traficante de drogas, hijo de Jorg, el "narco" mas buscado, que pasa cuando Bill y Tom se conocen? entre el odio y el amor solo hay una linea...TomXBill
1. Chapter 1

Hola, se me ocurrio esta idea, no se que les parezca pero a mi se me hizo una buena trama para escribir un fic xD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1 "Dos mundos diferentes"

Tom POV

"peep" "peep" "peep"

Que es ese maldito ruido?, levanto la mirada y veo el despertador que marca las 6:30 de la mañana, respiro de nuevo, la apago y me levanto de la cama

Me dirijo al baño, me meto y me baño rápido, en menos de 5 minutos salí con la toalla enredada en la cintura, me veo en el espejo, mi reflejo es el mismo, igual a todos los días, sonrió…me lavo los dientes y la cara de nuevo.

Salgo del baño y tomo una camiseta XL color negra, me la pongo, después unos jeans XL, amarro mis "trenzas" negras en una cola, sonrió de nuevo y veo mi labio… hoy me veía irresistible.

Me cambio de ropa y camino a la cocina del departamento, me preparo des huevos revueltos y sacó una coca cola, me siento solo en ese lujoso departamento y me como mi desayuno.

Suspiro, hoy era otro día mas…salgo de mi casa, la cierro y me subo a mi camaro amarillo, si algo me gustaba de esto, eran los carros que podía conducir y la licencia sin limite de velocidad

Llego a un edificio grande, conocido para mi "FBI" se lee en grande, estaciono mi carro y entro al edificio, subo al elevador, piso 12, el mas alto… espero a suir y suena mi celular

- Bueno? - contesto

- Tom!, que milagro que me contestas

- Lo siento Gab, estaba en una conferencia y cosas de mi trabajo

- Si, no te preocupes hoy podemos comer? Te tengo una noticia que dar – me dijo y me bajo el azucar en un segundo

- Estas embarazada? – le pregunte con miedo

- Tom! claro que no!- me dijo ofendida

- Perdón – me disculpe avergonzado

- Hoy a las 2 paso por ti a tu oficina

- Ok

- Te quiero – me dijo y sonreí

- Te amo – le dije y escuche una ristia, después la llamada se había cortado

Entre a la oficina y vi a mis mismos compañeros de trabajo

- Que tal el fin? - pregunte

- Tu lo dijiste! Fue el FIN de mi vida – dijo Georg mientras tomaba mas café, sonreí

- Me refría al fin de semana – le dije y sonrió

- Pues, Carla me corrió de la casa, me termino, y ahora vivire con Gustav

No pude evitar pero reírme ante la mala suerte de mi amigo

- No da risa! – dijo enojado

- Eres malisimo con las mujeres – le dije y sonrió, el sabía que lo era

- Buenos Días – dijo el jefe y lo volteé a ver

- Hola – contestamos los 3, ya que a Gustav no lo había visto, era tan callado que era fácil ignorarlo

- Vengan, que encontramos algo del caso "Kaulitz" dijo y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, llevaba 2 años tratando de tener una pista de Jorg Kaulitz, pero parecía imposible, era como un fantasma, llegaba, mataba y nunca se sabía a donde iba o donde vivía… era lo mas extraño… y para colmo era alemán! Igual que yo.

Entramos a un cuarto oscuro, en donde estaban dos policías de guardia, entramos con nuestro jefe, se llamaba Gordon, prendió la pantalla y se presentó una imagen, o… era un video, le pusieron play… duraba solo unos segundos, Georg pidió que lo repitieran

Era de esos video que Jorg mandaba para burlarse de nosotros, el aparecía riendo o con mucho kilos de droga de fondo, o a veces hasta matando a algun general… era aterrador

Pero en este video solo se veía un mensaje escrito en la arena "El juego esta por comenzar" era lo que estaba escrito, pero había algo raro, se veía una sombra… de una camioneta… sería fácil investigarla… hasta conocer las placas… era como… un carro, si un carro BMW…

- El carro – dije y Gordon asintió

- Hay algo mas – dijo y pusieron el video de nuevo

En eso se vio la mano de quién escribía el mensaje…una mano sin duda femenina, con las uñas pintadas de negro y sobre ellas un frances blanco…

- Una mujer? - pregunte

- Si, creemos que Jorg se va a retirar y dejara al frente a su hija

- Eso será fácil

- No te confies Tom, si le deja TODO a su hija es porque a de ser muy inteligente - dijo y asentí

- Tom, necesitamos un plan para capturar a su hija, podría ser un buen rehen, o no se… lo que si tengo seguro es que no PODEMOS permitir que Jorg se retire y le pase todo a alguien… eso significa solo una cosa: estamos en peligro

-*-*-*-*

Bill POV

Me levante, vi la hora… 1:30 de la tarde… bostece, me pare de la cama y me dirigí a mi vestidor, saqué unos jeans oscuros, una playera negra, mis rastas negras con mechas blancas sueltas, sonreí al verme…me veía bien… como siempre

Baje a la cocina de esa gran casa en Nueva York, mi mama como siempre, con una sonrisa en sus labios cocinando lo que parecía ser la comida, sonreí de nuevo, ella era la razón por la que no me había cortado las venas o la razón por la que no había saltado de un edificio… aun.

- Buenos días amor – me dijo y sonreí

- hola mami – le dije y sonrió

- Que hay de comer? – le pregunte

- Sopa de arroz blanca, con un pescado frito – me dijo y sonreí

- Tengo hambre – le dije

- Si, no te preocupes

- Y papa? – le pregunte con miedo

- El salió para Mexico ayer después de hablar contigo

- Diras después de regañarme – le dije y asintió

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flash back_

_- Bill, ya grabaste el video para el FBI verdad?_

_- Si, y ya lo mande – le dije orgulloso de haber podido hacer algo "criminal"_

_- Quiero verlo – me dijo y le di la camara de video, al finalizar de verlo solto una carcajada_

_- Que? – le pregunte al ver que no paraba de reírse_

_- Un mensaje en la arena? – pregunto cínicamente_

_- Si, que tiene de malo?- le pregunte_

_- Exacto, no tiene NADA de malo – entendí sus palabras_

_- Pues que querías? – le pregunte_

_- Bill, en este negocio se mata, la sangre es la mejor manera de asustar – dijo_

_- papa yo no quiero esto! No quiero ser de los mas buscados! No quiero matar a nadie papa yo – dije y las lagrimas se me escapaban_

_- Lo se hijo, por eso solo estamos dando la impresión de que dejo a mi hijo al mando, pero solo es para que te busquen a ti, no a mi – dijo y sonreí_

_- Vamos Bill, nadie te va a ver la cara, ni te va a reconocer la voz –dijo y sonreí de nuevo, aunque la culpa me mataba… yo estaba ayudando a que mas gente muriera por mi culpa_

_- Que pasa si no quiero hacerlo? – le pregunte temeroso_

_- En cualquier momento podemos caer en las manos de la justicia y tu mama y tu quedarían presos también… yo no quiero que eso pase – me dijo con culpa en su voz_

_- Si, ni yo – dije_

_Tal vez yo no iba a matar a nadíe, pero…estaba ayudando a hacerlo…porque no podía tener una vida normal? Porque no podía ser un muchacho de 19 años normal?! Alguien común y corriente? En fin… era cosa de familia_

_End Flashback_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Bueno… mama sabes donde esta Andreas? – le pregunte

- Si, se fue con tu papa

- mmm… otro día de aburrición – le dije y sonrió

- Vamos Bill, ve el lado bueno de las cosas!, quieres ir de Shopping hoy? – me dijo

- No mama, gracias –le dije

- Bueno, esque hoy Channel lanza su linea de invierno… - y esas fueron las palabras magicas

- En serio? – pregunte

- SI, hoy lanzan la temporada de invierno en todas las tiendas

- Mama tenemos que ir!! – le dije y sonrió

- Bueno, pero primero comes – sonreí

-*-*-*-*

Tom POV

- Vamos Tom!! acompañame! – me decía gabrielle, ella era mi novia, hermosa, era latina, piel bronceada, pelo castaño oscuro, labios gruesos, ojos cafes grandes, pestañas encantadoras… ella era hermosa

- Gab, tu sabes que me choca ir a un mall de shopping! Es lo peor que me pueden hacer!

- Hoy lanzan las temporadas de invierno!! Tengo que ir, y que trizte que mi novio no me quiera acompañar – dijo y le dio un trago a su coca

- Bueno! eres una chantajista – le dije y sonrió

- Te veo en el mall a las 6

- Ok

- Te amo

- Igual – le dije y me dio un beso, la vi partir en su mercedes plateado

Acababa de meterme en un problema, ir a un mall a ver ropa?! Oh Dios Mio! Sería un día muy largo…

-------

REVIEW!! xD

Si… se me ocurrió, no se que tal les parezca… por eso ocupo reviews!! Jejeje estoy con tres fics a la vez waaaa!!! "mi ultimo deseo" "la curiosidad no es un pecado" y este llamado "trafico"

xD REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2 "Primer encuentro"_

Tom POV

- Gabrielle voy por un starbucks – dije en tono molesto, llevaba 1:30 si, una hora y media!! Caminando de tienda en tienda y cargándole las bolsas a Gabrielle, que tal parece compraba como si fuera el último día de su vida

- lo dices como si estuvieras en el infierno – dijo y sonrió, sonreí aunque lo unico que quería era un frappuchino, sentir hielos bajando por mi garganta… eso si sería mi cielo.

- lo estoy – dijçe, ella sabía que lo que mas odiaba eran dos cosas: ser detallista y romántico, e ir de shopping

- Bueno, pero en media hora te veo afuera de D&G – me dijo

- Afuera de donde? – le pregunte al no saber que significaba "D&G"

- Dolce gabbana!! – me grito y sonreí

- Ok, en media hora estoy ahí

- Bueno, adios – dijo y entro con las bolsas a esa tienda, por fin era libre!!

Me encamine al starbucks que estaba dentro del mall, lo único que quería ahora era pensar en una estrategia para encontrar y capturar a la hija de Jorg, también quería pensar en una manera de deshacerme de gabrielle, era hermosa… pero su papa me había amenazada unos días antes, así que no… yo no soy un hombre de compromisos.

Me forme en la fila del café esperando a que me tocara mi turno, distraído en mis pensamientos como yo solo…

Bill POV

Llegue al starbucks y lo vi lleno, que flojera! Todo por un frappe?? Bueno valía la pena, dos horas de shopping eran cansadas, había dejado a mi mama en versace y me había venido a comprarme un café

En eso examine con mi mirada el lugar, y algo… mas bien alguien me llamo la atención, solo se veía su espalda, cuerpo atlético, sexy, como con unas "trenzitas" en su pelo negro… trenzas? Esa sería la palabra? Daba igual…

Llevaba ropa mucho mas grande de lo normal, un arete en la oreja, parecía un hip hopero si esque esa era la palabra… aunque podía imaginar su cuerpo desnudo debajo de esa ropa… NO!!

Pero Bill que pervertido eres!!

Me regaño mi conciencia, sonreí y me sonroje, me forme detrás de el, vaya que era guapo, como le haría para llamar su atención? Sonreí

De verdad me había gustado tanto este tipo como para querer llamar su atención? el tipo sexy volteó a ver quién estaba detrás de mi y me vio, sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

OH DIOS MIO!!

Estaba hermoso!! Divino!! Entonces me di cuenta que si valía la pena llamar su atención… tal vez era gay… mmm… no, para su estilo de ropa y su buen parecido, de seguro tendría una maldita novia…

Bueno… no perdería nada tratando…

Me quite mi bolsa negra y le deje "caer" "accidentalmente" delante de el, al momento en que mi bolsa cayo hizo un ruido tremendo!

Me sonroje y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho…estaba yo tan necesitado como para llegar a estos extremos? Al parecer si… me agache a levantarla pero mi cabeza choco con algo

- Auch! – me queje y escuche un "mierda"

En eso levante mi mirada y me di cuenta que al tirar la bolsa el tipo sexy se había agachado a recojerla al mismo tiempo que yo, nuestras cabezas habían chocado y eso era lo que ocasionaba el golpe y el dolor en mi cabeza.

- Ven, estas bien? – me pregunto y me extendió la mano delante de mi, volteé a ver su rostro y sus asombrosas facciones hicieron que me cayera de pompis, el rió y me puso su mano mas cerca, para que yo la tomara

El tipo sexy estaba MUY SEXY!! Bill pervertido! Me regañaba mi mente, sonreí y me sonroje, yo no era tímido… solo con los que me gustaban, y esa era una de esas ocasiones

Le di la mano y vio mis uñas, se quedo impactado un rato mientras veía mis uñas, que podían tener de especial mis uñas?!

Tom POV

Ese tipo era chistoso, me reí y le extendí la mano, lo dudo un poco pero luego me la dio, baje mi mirada hasta nuestras manos y me quede en shock!

Sus uñas pintadas de negro con un frances blanco!! Un frances blanco!! Respire profundo… y si el era…. No!! No podía ser!! A de haber miles de personas con ese estilo en las uñas!! Pero… si era…

Recobre el sentido y lo ayude a levantarse, estaba rojo como tomate… sería tan tímido? Aparte tenía cara de que no rompía ni un plato… sería él el hijo del "narco" y asesino mas buscado?

Tenía que averiguarlo

Bill POV

Me examino con la mirada, era simplemente hermoso, tenía ganas de besarlo! Me acordé de lo que mi mama me decía, yo me enamoraba muy rápido y mucho, sonreí, esa era la razón por la que mi corazón había estado roto tantas veces, apenas se enteraban de mi familia corrían

Y mi papa los perseguía y los mataba, era devastante ver como el "amor" de tu vida moría por tu culpa, no quería que pasara lo mismo con el tipo sexy, me sentí mal y baje la mirada

- Que van a ordenar? – pregunto el muchacho de starbucks

- Frappuchino Mocha blanca – dijimos al mismo tiempo

El tipo sexy me vió y sonrió

- Tamaño – dijo el tipo sexy

- Grande – respondió el tipo sexy por los dos

- Nombres – volvió a preguntar

- Tom – dijo, así que el tipo sexy se llamaba Tom.

- Bill – dije tímidamente y el muchacho de las ordenes, podríamos llamarle mesero… asintió

- Cuando esten listos les hablamos – dijo y asentí, me fui a sentar a una mesa de 2, esperando que el "Tom" no me siguiera, cuando yo estaba con alguien que me gustaba me volvía estúpido y tímido

Tenía la mirada en la mesa y las uñas haciendo un ruido en la mesa, me sentía mal! No solo porque me enamoraba del primer idiota al que veía, sino porque si algun valiente se metía conmigo y luego corría la muerte era su condena.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de mis ojos Odiaba mi vida!! La odio!! Porque no puedo ser libre?

- Hola, me puedo sentar aquí? – me pregunto Tom

- Si – contesté y se sentó conmigo

- Y… cuantos años tienes? – me preguntó y sonreí

- diecinueve, ya mero cumplo 20 – le dije y sonreí, porque me había gustado este tipo!? – tu? – le pregunte tímidamente

- El primero de Septiembre cumpló 20 – me dijo y quede impactado! El mismo día que yo!

- Igual – le dije y el sonrió, era fácil estar con el

- Soy Tom, Tom Trümper – me dijo amablemente y sonrió, tenía ganas de besarlo!! Aunque conociéndome, nunca lo haría…

- Bill, Bill Kaulitz – le dije sin miedo a mi apellido

Tom POV

"Bill Kaulitz"

Kaulitz?!

Si era!!!!

Que hacía?! Podía aprehenderlo aquí y ahorita! Pero… ocupabamos llegar a Jorg, no a Bill, tenía que seguir viendolo, Oh si… tenía que adentrarme en su vida personal, arriesgado pero sería la única manera de dar con Jorg! BINGO!!!

Así que le seguí la platica, yo se que era engaño… pero era mi trabajo!!

- Y trabajas? – le pregunte y escuche nuestros nombres ser llamados, me levanté y traje los dos frappes, los dos empezamos a tomarnoslo

- No, sigo viviendo con mis papas – me dijo y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, sonrió – tu si?

- Si, trabajo en el FBI – le dije y se atraganto con el frappe, era lógico el era el hijo de Jorg!, empezo a tocer con los hielos que se le habían pasado y al verme me veía con miedo

- Pero nada interesante, solo ordeno papeleo y eso – le dije, de hecho yo era el que estaba al mando de la captura de su papa, pero la mentira me salía muy bien

- a.. Ok, no eres policía? – me pregunto

- No – le mentí y sonrió de nuevo

- Que quieres estudiar? – le pregunte, aunque no iba a poder, sus meses de libertad eran contados

- no se, me gusta el diseño de modas, o no se si… la verdad no se, podría ser escritor también – me dijo y sonreí

- Si, estaría bueno, que escribes? – le pregunte

- canciones – me dijo

- en serio? – le pregunte, este chico era interesante

- SI, y canto – me dijo orgulloso, sonreí, podía ser posible que el asesino estuviera detrás de este niño tan inocente?

- Yo toco, la guitarra – le dije y su sonrisa se hizo enorme

- Que increíble! – me dijo

Y sonó mi celular

- Bueno

- Ya paso la media hora, ven por mi! – me dijo gabrielle

- Voy para alla – le dije y colgué

- Bill – le dije y me vió, sus ojos color chocolate y sus labios rosados me cautivaron, era hermoso!! Esperen…. Yo NO era gay! Le había sacado platica a el solo por trabajo, si, esto era solo una mentira de trabajo

- Te vas? – me pregunto

- Si, me das tu numero – le pregunte sin dudarlo y se sonrojo

- en serio? – me pregunto de nuevo

- SI, quiero volver a salir – le dije y sonrió, le di mi celular y lo escribió rápido

- Gracias – le dije y sonrió

- Te hablo – le dije y lo examine con la mirada, tenía un bigote de crema chantilly, se veía adorable con el

- Tienes… - le dije pero una extraña sensación se apodero de mi… el deseo.

Me acerqué a el y le di un beso en los labios, fue chico, apenas y rozaban nuestros labios, le di el beso y me separe, lo vi, el tenía ojos abiertos como platos y estba sonrojado como tomate, sonreí… este chico era extraño…pero encantador.

Salí del Starbucks y me dirigí la tienda… como se llamaba? Dulce guayaba? Dulces y gabanas? Dolce maría? Aaa….. Dolce Gabanna, me acordé y me encamine a la tienda…

Acababa de besar al hijo de nuestro mas grande enemigo?!

Si, no sabía porque pero ese muchacho hacía que mi interior diera un giro de 360º, en fin y al cabo en unos meses el estaría preso. Sería yo capaz de seguir este juego y engañarlo?

Si, lo haría por todas esas personas asesinadas por Jorg Kaulitz.

Bill POV

Trate de recuperarme del shock, me había besado!! Tom me había besado!! Aparte… era del FBI!!! No me importaba, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de el!! Sería que mi cuento de hadas se haría realidad?!

Narrador

Esa misma noche Tom durmió con la esperanza de capturar a Jorg y a Bill y a cuantos se pusieran enfrente, mientras Bill durmió pensando en la hermosa familia que formarían el y Tom.

Nadie sabe el futuro aún, pero cada decisión trae una consecuencia a veces 3 veces mas grande de lo que fue tu decisión.

-*-*-*

Cap 2 UP!! REVIEW!!!

Les gustó?? xD jejeje ahí viene mas…. Pero ya hasta mañana o mas tarde xD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 "El plan perfecto vs el crimen perfecto"

Tom POV

Me levante con el ruido de mi alarma, hice la misma rutina de todos los dias, hasta que llegue al trabajo, ya una vez ahí me tome un café caliente, me moría de ganas por decirle a Gordon de mi encuentro con Bill.

Entro Gordon y nos vio, nosotros (Gustav, Georg y yo) éramos los mejores policías del FBI por eso estábamos en el piso mas alto.

- Junta! – dije y Georg me fulmino con la mirada, cada quién podía organizar una "junta" a la hora que quisiera y cundo quisiera, así que era mi turno.

- Fick Dich – murmuró Georg que todavía seguía comiéndose su dona, sonreí y me metí a el "salón" de juntas, era como una oficina con una mesa rectangular larga de madera clara, con 5 sillones negros de piel, me senté en uno y Georg se sentó en frente de mi, Gordon a mi lado derecho y Gustav al lado derecho de Georg.

Empecé a contarles la historia desde el café y el incidente de la bolsa, que de verdad parecía mas intencional que un accidente, pero en fin.

Les dije de nuestra pequeña platica y de que pedí su numero, lo único que no mencione por el bien mió y para ahorrarme unas buenas burlas fue la parte del beso.

- No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba Gordon a cada rato

- Pues creelo, eso me paso, aunque no se si sea el – le dije

- Si es, mande a un detective a seguir a Jorg – todo mundo se congeló, mandar a perseguir a el "narco" mas peligroso era casi lo mismo que aventarte a nadar con Tiburones blancos sin saber nadar – y el alcanzó a tomar estas dos fotos, las mando y… fue asesinado – dijo lo último en una voz muy baja.

- Miren las fotos – dijo y nos dio dos fotos

Las examine bien, en una se veía una mujer rubia con el tan conocido Jorg, y en la otra el mismo Bill que yo había conocido, con la misma bolsa que había recogido, no había duda, el era Bill!

Acababa de besar al hijo del hombre mas peligroso de este mundo!, me sentí orgulloso un momento, pero luego volví a mi realidad, y miedo era lo único que sentía.

- Ocupamos un plan – dijo Gordon

- Pero tiene que ser un plan perfecto – dijo Gustav

- No cabe duda que el único que va a tener que hacer mas del trabajo es Tom

- Pero el es bueno si podrá – dijo Georg dándome ánimos

- Síguelo viendo – dijo Gordon

- Pero es gay! – le conteste – no voy a hacerme gay por esto! – le dije y Todos me fulminaron con la mirada…que?! Yo no pensaba hacer eso

- Tom, estamos hablando de kilos y kilos de heroína, la droga mas peligrosa que existe, estamos hablando de muerte de miles y miles de personas, estamos hablando de millones de dolares que son robados por el a cada rato, TOM ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ACABAR CON EL CRIMEN! - me grito lo último y si tenía logica… suspire

Pero… ese chico no se veía malo… bueno, en fin era trabajo.

- Di tu plan – le dije secamente a Gordon y sonrió

- Mi plan es que sigas frecuentando a este muchacho, sal con el besalo si es necesario – tuve un escalofrió, esa parte ya la había hecho, sonreí picaramente, ese chico si me gustaba y mucho… aunque era solo una diversión, el amor no existe y si existiera sería a la última persona a la que le llegaría

- Continua – le dije a Gordon

- Mira Tom, tienes que ser profesional, si el pide sexo, sexo tendrá – me dijo y ahora si me impactó, palidecí y escuche una risitas de Georg y Gustav, tener sexo con un hombre? NO!!! Guacala!! Aunque a decir verdad si hablábamos de Bill estaba antojable… PERO TOM!!! mi conciencia empezó a regañarme… que quería que hiciera?! Ese chico se vería bien desnudo

Sacudí la cabeza rogando de que mi cochina mente sacara esos pensamientos de mi pobre cerebro, pero solo los hizo peor…

- Aja – le dije a Gordon para que continuara

- En algún momento te llevara a su casa, se ve un poco tonto – y era la verdad, Bill no era tonto, era muy inocente. La culpa me invadió, iba engañar a este chico?? Le rompería el corazón? Bueno a mi desde cuando me importaba, si, lo haría por mi país.

- Cuando sepas su dirección y el paradero de Jorg solo presiona el botón rojo – dijo y me dio un aparatito negro con un botón rojo

- Te comprometes a hacer esto? – me dijo

- Si, me comprometo a hacer esto

Sonrió y me estrecho un abrazo, mientras que georg y gustav se burlaban de la parte de "sexo", trataba de ignorarlos pero a decir verdad eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, si iba a hacer esto tenía que deshacerme de Gabrielle de alguna manera.

-*-*-*-*

Bill POV

Desperte a las 11:00 de la mañana, el día anterior había sido el mejor día de mi vida!

Me puse unos jeans oscuros y una playera roja, me maquille como todos los días y baje a la cocina, ahí estaba mi papa desayunando y mi mama con un mandil y esa sonrisa en sus labios

Me sente en la mesa y Jorg estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras comía sus huevos con tocino

- Porque tan feliz? – me pregunto y una risita se escapo de mi boca, no lo podía evitar! Cuando estaba enamorado era la persona mas tonta sobre la faz de la tierra

- Eso lo heredo de mi – dijo mi papa y sonrió

- Si, es cierto, tu papa a cada cita se ponía tan nervioso que acababa arruinando mis vestidos – dijo mi mama y se sentó en la mesa

- Y quien es el o la afortunada? –pregunto mi papa.

Si había algo que me gustaba de mi familia era que me querían por quién era, aceptaban mi bisexualidad y me querían así tal y como era, sonreí mas grande.

- Se llama Tom – dije y mi papa sonrió, mi mama me volteó a ver interesada en la historia

- Nos conocimos ayer, es increíble – lo dije y mi papa soltó una risa

- Espero que el si valga la pena

- Oh si, claro que la vale – le dije y sonrió de nuevo

- Bill, hoy te necesito cambiado todo de negro para la noche

- Negocios delante de mi no – dijo mi mama secamente y mi papa asintió

- ven – me dijo y me levanté para seguirlo… ahora que?!

- Tengo el plan perfecto, para el crimen perfecto – me dijo y sonreí

- Aja – le dije para que continuara

- Vamos a asaltar el banco mas grande de Nueva York, hoy en la noche y ahora tu dejaras un mensaje, el robo lo haré yo, pero diremos que fuiste tu, así se asustaran y diran que tu eres el doble de inteligente que yo, porque será el crimen perfecto

- Que tengo que hacer yo? – le pregunte

- Tu solo escribirás algo en la pared – me dijo y asentí

Tom POV

Estaba profundamente dormido, y sono algo, no podía ser mi alarma! Me levante y vi la hora 2:47 de la madrugada!

Y ahora que pasaba?!

Conteste la llamada

- Tom, ven al "Bank of America" que queda junto a la oficina, te necesito aquí ahora

Y se cortó la llamada, reconocí la voz, esa voz era de Gordon, me camie con lo primero que ví y salí en mi camaro, llegue al banco y vi muchas patrullas ahí, Sali del carro e iba a entrar al banco pero un policia me detuvo

- No pueden entrar civiles – me dijo

- FBI zona dorada – dije y saque mi placa

- Oh.. lo siento – dijo y se aparto de mi camino, le sonreí y seguí con mi camino

Llegue al banco y me dijeron que me esperaban en la boveda, en la caja fuerte… porque sería?

Entonces entre y vi la caja fuerte vaciá, solo se veía una penca de billetes, que a lo mejor eran unos 10,000 dolares

- Que pasó? – le pregunte a Gordon

- Esto pasó – dijo y apunto a la pared

Entonces vi unas letras y no dude en empezar a leerlas

"Y decían que no había crimen perfecto? Conozcan el nombre de su siguiente pesadilla…"

Y hasta abajo decía "Bill Kaulitz"

Me congele, el, el tipo tan inocente que se veía había hecho esto!? AH no… esto lo iba a pagar caro.

- Mañana tendremos la primera cita – dije y Gordon asintió, nadie podía sonreir, un total de 10 millones de dolares había sido robado, y no se veía ni una huella digital

…Vaya que esto era el crimen perfecto….

-*-*-*

REVIEW!!

Los estoy dejando muy cortos?? Sorry!! Pero vienen mas!! Yeah!! Muchos caps!! Aja o yeah *empiezo a bailar*

Espero les haya gustado!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 "Primera cita" 

Tom POV

Esa noche no pude dormir, solo quería que fuera el siguiente día para hablarle a Bill y salir con el, no era que lo quisiera ver, mas bien quería darme prisa en el plan para poder detenerlos a tiempo y poder ser reconocido como un agente unico en el mundo… capturar a la persona mas buscada durante 10 años, Jorg Kaulitz.

Amaneció y yo estaba tocando la guitarra, tenía que hablarle a Bill lo antes posible, aunque tenía que ser como a la una de la tarde, tenía toda la mañana par hacer algo… cortar a Gabrielle? Tal vez

Me levante y vi mi reloj 6:32 de la mañana, tal vez a esta hora Gabrielle estuviera levantándose para ir a la universidad.

No lo dude y baje a mi cochera, tome las llaves de mi camaro amarillo y lo encendí, después de romper con Gabrielle empezaría mi tarea completa con Bill, respire profundo, vaya que ese tipo me había causado un cierto sentimiento… como deseo, afecto… no sabía que era, pero después de lo de anoche me convencí de que en realidad solo era un ladrón, un narco y un peligroso ser humano.

Me estacione afuera de la casa de Gabrielle y ella salió, de verdad me arrepentía de esto, de verdad la quería.

Llevaba mini falda negra, blusa naranja y una diadema negra en su pelo castaño, sus piernas torneadas al descubierto y unos tacones negros, llevaba colgada una bolsa negra. Se veía d-e-s-l-u-m-b-r-a-n-t-e

Iba saliendo y vio mi carro se impresiono y soné el claxon, no terminaría con ella… no podía! Yo soy malo rompiendo con novias, soy un total y completo desastre a decir verdad.

- Tom? – dijo asombrada y sonreí

- Buenos Días – le dije

- Tom? Viniste desde tu casa a las – checo su reloj – a las 6 :59 de la mañana! Solo para decirme "Buenos Días"?

- Si – le contesté

- Tom, a otro perro con ese hueso, que querías decirme?

Me pregunto y me puse nervioso, baje la mirada y empecé a balbucear, me veía como un completo estúpido pero necesitaba decirle algo, no quería romper con ella!

- A! ya se – me dijo y la volteé a ver

- Que? – le pregunte dudándolo

- Vas a romper conmigo – me dijo y me tomó por sorpresa

- Como sabías?! – le pregunte asombrado

- Bueno antes de que lo hagas, terminamos Tom adiós – dijo y me di cuenta que su papa estaba detrás de ella, la había visto y como me odiaba, salía a ver que le hacía a su adorada hija, como me chocaban los papas sobre protectores!!

- Me estas terminando?! – le dije incrédulo, a eso había venido yo!

- Si! Y ni me ruegues con regresar, yo no te amo – me dijo y sus palabras me lastimaron, yo iba a terminar con ella pero lo haría de una mejor manera… esto estaba… ¿como se decía? Freaky!!

- Pero Gab – balbuceé

- No Tom, no insistas! Terminamos – me dijo y se hizo a la indignada

- Gab…

- ya escuchaste a mi hija – me interrumpió mi ex-suegro – mi hija no te quiere, y estoy feliz de eso, tu no eres un buen hombre y mi hija se merece algo mejor – dijo eso y tomo a Gabrielle por la cintura y la metió a la casa

Y ahí me tenían sentado en mi carro, un confundido y atónito Tom, que rayos había pasado? Ahora resulta que yo que había venido a cortar a Gabrielle había salido como el cortado, y el que le andaba rogando?! Mujeres…

Arranque y vi la hora en mi reloj 7:15 tenía mucho tiempo de sobra, tal vez iría a la oficina a platicar un rato con Georg y Gustav, si eso sería bueno, tome la dirección para la oficina mientras pensaba en como le haría para nuestra "primera cita" vaya que Bill me cambiaba, pero después de el robo de anoche yo no sería vulnerable ante el! Lo odiaba…

Bill POV

*------------------------------------------------------*

_Estaba yo solo, no había nadie junto a mi__ solo en lo que parecía ser un cementerio, era de noche, todo oscuro, la luna grande, blanca y brillante, me sentía culpable, no sabía que hacer._

_Empecé a caminar por todas esas tumbas y en eso escuche pequeños ruidos proviniendo de atrás de mi, me asuste pero trate de ignorarlos y seguí mi camino sin rumbo, esos ruidos siguieron, y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron mas fuertes_

_- ES EL!! – se escucho un grito y quede estático, no sabía que hacer, volteé y vi desde las tumbas salir cadáveres._

_La mayoría era gente joven, con piel blanca, no parecían muertos, aunque tenían esos ojos rojos que me impactaban, me sentía culpable y asustado_

_- El acabo con mi vida! – grito un pelirrojo_

_Trague saliva y me di cuenta que todos los cadáveres apuntaban hacía mi, respire profundo y trate de no caerme del impacto, en eso empecé la carrera, corría lo mas fuerte que mis pies me lo permitían, pero no se escuchaban solo mis pasos, mi respiración acelerada, risas, llantos…_

_En eso alguien me detuvo, lo volteé a ver y era Monica, Monica mi ex novia._

_- Lo único que gane al salir contigo fue la muerte! – me grito y me sobresalte, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, seguí corriendo mi respiración acelerada, escuchaba gritos que decían "NARCO" "ASESINO" "LADRÓN" _

_La desesperación me invadió y me estaba ahogando en un río, un río de muertos, me ahorcaban me jalaban el pelo, sentía que mis minutos estaban contados cuando…_

_*---------------------------*_

"_On this boulevard of broken dreams…"_

De donde viene esa música? Me levante de inmediato y estaba cubierto en sudor, jadeando… todo era un sueño… podía imaginarme el cuerpo de Monica aún, respire profundo… esto no estaba bien! Esto no debería de pasar!

La música de Greenday siguió sondando, me sentí mal, yo era el asesino de Monica, yo era el culpable de dejar a miles de familias sin dinero aquella noche…

Comencé a llorar y mi celular seguía sonando, no vi el número y conteste

- bill? – pregunto una voz desconocida

- Quién eres y que quieres? – pregunte entre sollozos

- Bill estas bien? – en eso reconocí la voz, era Tom! el tipo sexy del otro día!

- No – le conteste secamente y me hundí en mas lágrimas

- Soy Tom, donde estas? – me pregunto y obvio no le iba a decir que estaba encerrado en mi carro en una calle desconocida con mi celular y con 100,000 dolares en mi bolsa prada

- No quiero ver a nadie – le dije

- No Bill espera…

Pero colgué la llamada, no tenía humor de hablar con este chico desconocido, no quería hablar con nadie, el no me importaba, solo me había gustado, aparte si alguien salía conmigo solo tendría la muerte asegurada, era lo único que ganaban conmigo

"Perdón moni"

Decía entre sollozos y gemidos, quería morir ahí y ahora

Tom POV

Por alguna extraña situación me había preocupado con la llamada de Bill, el no se escuchaba bien, y a decir verdad no creo que el hubiera hecho algo tan mal como lo de anoche…

ESPER TOM!! claro que si! El era un asesino, un narco, un criminal.

Pero fuera lo que fuera era un ser humano en peligro, y yo era muy humanitario, desde cuando? Desde este momento era la persona mas humanitaria y caritativa del mundo, y mi primera obra de "caridad" sería Bill, sonreí.

Conecte mi celular a mi lap top y rastreé su llamada, encontre que estaba a pocas cuadras de donde yo estaba, vaya que el destino es grande y el mundo muy pequeño.

Arranque hacía donde el estaba, y según el satelite estaría justo donde se encontraba un BMW negro.

Me estacione enfrente de ese carro y baje.

Me pegue al cristal polarizado y logre ver una silueta de pelo negro sentada en la parte de atrás del deportivo, tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, sus piernas dobladas y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

No lo dude y entre al carro (que por cierto estaba abierto)

Entré y era sin duda Bill, se escuchaban los sollozos y su llanto

- Bill… - alcancé murmurar y lo abracé, lo pegue a mi cuerpo y el me rechazo

- Soy malo – dijo y siguió llorando

Yo tenía la razón, Bill era inocente, alguien estaba detrás de esto y no era bill, me sentía triste, no podía solo entregar a Jorg, Bill también sería entregado.

Me sentí culpable, pero en fin, todo mundo tiene que pagar por sus actos.

- No digas eso – le dije y lo abracé de nuevo, esta vez el dejo sus piernas y se abrazó a mi cuello, seguía llorando en mi pecho y sentí que sus mocos se quedarían en mi playera favorita por siempre.

Empecé a frotar su pelo con mi mano, vaya primera cita!!

Le di un beso en la cabeza y el se abrazaba mas a mi "nadie me conoce" murmuro y siguió llorando.

Era imposible de creer que un "niño" porque era sumamente infantil, pero a la vez era la causa de miles de personas. Su papa era el comerciante de heroína mas grande en el mundo!

Seguí frotando mi mano en su pelo y por su espalda, en poco tiempo su respiración se hizo constante y tranquila, eso indicaba que estaba dormido, lo tome en mis brazos y lo subí a mi carro, tomé mi celular e hice una llamada.

- Bueno?

- Georg ven a esta dirección, es urgente – dije y le di la dirección, después le colgué y no espera una respuesta de el.

Me metí a mi carro y vi que Bill dormía placidamente echo bolita en mi sillón, sonreí y empecé a acariciar su pierna.

Tal vez odiaba a Bill, odiaba que el fuera la amenaza mas grande y el asesino mas peligroso, pero cuando lo veía inocentemente acostado y durmiendo como un niño de 6 años lo amaba.

NO!! No podía estar enamorado de el! Al final lo iba a entregar.

- Hola – se escucho una voz y salí del carro

- Hola – le conteste a Georg y se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Bill acostado en mi carro

- WOW Tom! no sabía que fueras tan rápido en acostumbrarte a ser gay! – me dijo y le di un golpe en la cabeza

- Auch! – dijo y se la sobo, sonreí

- Ocupo que te lleves el carro de Bill a mi casa

- y que van hacer en tu casa? – me pregunto y le saqué la lengua

- no se, ver una película, un pastel

- Sabes hacerlo? – me pregunto y me quedé en shock

- Por supuesto que NO! – le grite y se quedo sorprendido – nunca lo e hecho con un hombre!! – le grite indignado

- Tom… me refería al pastel – me dijo y un sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara y baje la mirada

- Aii tom… se te van las cabras al monte – dijo y estallé en risas

- Soy un pervertido – dije y el sonrió

- Eso yo ya lo sabía amigo – sonreí

- Bueno ayúdame a manejar el carro de Bill hasta mi casa

- Sabías que es un secuestro? – me pregunto

- No es un secuestro, es una invitación forzada a mi casa – le dije y rió

- Lo que digas! – me dijo y sonreímos

Se subió al carro de bill y yo al mió, vi por el espejo retrovisor a Bill dormido, tan inocente, tan hermoso… y aún así un asesino.

Suspire y empecé a manejar hasta mi casa, que iba a pensar Bill cuando despertara en una casa desconocida?

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!! Perdon por no actualizar a tiempo : ( la escuela empezó…

xD con eso lo digo todo, muchas materias, mucha tarea, y empezar proyectos xD pero aki estoy con el cap 4!!

También actualizare en "La curiosidad no es un pecado" pero eso ya mas tarde


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tardar tanto, al final del fic dire algunas palabras… xD mientras aki esta el fic ---

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Capitulo 5 "Novios"

Tom POV

Llegamos a mi casa y acosté a Bill en mi cama, seguía profundamente dormido, y me senté en la salita de el cuarto, Georg se sentó junto a mi y los dos abrimos una cerveza, eran como las 7 de la tarde y seguíamos viendo TV, Bill se movió pero no despertó.

Bill POV

Desperté y me encontré en un lugar totalmente desconocido, me habían secuestrado? Cerré mis ojos fuertemente haciéndome el dormido y escuche voces, me quedé atento para ver que decían

- Nada mas no lo violes eh! – se escucho una voz masculina, violar? A quién? La sangre se me subió hasta la cabeza y respire profundo, me habían violado?!

- Aii! Cállate! – le contestó una voz y el primer individuo estalló en risas

- En serio! Admítelo Tom, se te antoja! – insistió la voz masculina, Tom? entonces Tom me había secuestrado?

- No! Llevas horas fregando con lo mismo! – le contestó y los dos reían

- Por supuesto Tom! hablo en serio, cortaste a Gabrielle solo por el! Quién termina con una modelo 90, 60, 90!! Estas demente! – le grito y entonces me enteré de algo...

Tom si me tomaba en serio! Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara y sentí un calor por todo mi cuerpo

- Shhh!! Mierda Georg! Lo vas a despertar – dijo bajando la voz, entonces su amigo era Georg?

- Uii si! Que tu principito no despierte – dijo y comenzó a reir

- Georg vete a la fregada – le dijo Tom enojado y en un rato no se escucharon sus voces.

Me iba a levantar pero escuche pasos venir hacía mi y cerré fuertemente los ojos, sentí un bulto junto a mi, abrí poquito los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Tom a unos centímetros, me excite pero trate de que no se notara, abrí bien los ojos y sonreí

- Buenos días – me dijo Tom y sonreí mas

- Donde estoy? – le pregunte

-En mi casa – me dijo y por alguna extraña razón le creí

- Que hago en tu casa? – le pregunte y sonrió, pero un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, que habíamos hecho?

- Que hicimos!? – le pregunte asustado

- Nada! Nada de lo que tu cochina mente este pensando – me dijo y me hizo reir

- Lo siento – le dije y sonrió

- Te encontré llorando en tu carro – me sonroje y baje la mirada, dejo de hablar y con su mano levantó mi mentón, nuestros ojos se conectaron y se acercó mas a mi, estábamos peligrosamente cerca, y no me importo.

Me impulse hacía delante y nuestros labios chocaron, sus suaves labios entrelazados con los míos, su lengua entrando a mi boca y yo queriéndome comer sus labios, era como un vicio que parecía que no tenía fin… hasta que el lo separó

- Y te traje a mi casa – dijo y sonreí

- Gracias – le dije y sonrió

- Quieres cenar algo?

- Que hora es? – le pregunte

- Como las 7 ó 8 de la noche – dijo y bostece

- si – le dije y se sentó en la cama, me senté y me volteó a ver, sonrió y se quito su playera, su torso desnudo… quería seducirme?.. lo estaba logrando

Salió del cuarto y me quedé un rato en el carro recordando haber si era cierta la historia de tom…

Tom POV

Sali del cuarto y entre a la cocina, tome unos waffles congelados y puse un sartén en la estufa, la prendí y puse un poco de mantequilla, puse los waffles a fuego lento esperando a que se doraran.

Mientras esperaba a Bill puse leche en la licuadora, hielos, y beileys, el licuado estuvo hecho en pocos minutos y Bill salió de mi cuarto con mi Gibson les paul agarrada en su mano derecha

- Tócame – me dijo en tono demandante

- a ti? – pregunte estúpidamente y soltó una carcajada

- No, toca la guitarra para mi – me dijo y tranquilicé mi cochina mente

- aa.. Ok, pero cena – le dije y le puse el plato con 2 waffles en la barra de la cocina, le acerqué la crema chantilly, cajeta, salsa de chocolate, y nieve de vainilla

Se sentó emocionado

- Es mi comida favorita! – dijo y sonreí

- Que bueno – le dije al pensar que también era la mía

Me puse la guitarra como debería de ir y vi a Bill poner en un waffle crema chantilly, jarabe de chocolate, y mas chantilly, después pusó encima otro waffle como queriéndolo hacer sándwich

Tomo un gran pedazo y se lo metió a la boca

- No ibas a tocar? -dijo con la boca llena y sonreí

- Voy – le dije y sonreí

Empecé a tocar una tonada que llevaba en la cabeza desde hace días, empecé en el traste 7 de la quinta cuerda, después traste 6 de la cuerda 4, y fui subiendo cada dos trastes *así empieza Don´t Jump*

- mmm – empezó Bill a tararear la canción aún sin letra, empecé de nuevo y Bill cerró sus ojos, en una milesima de segundo los abrió

- Vuelve a tocar eso – me dijo y obedecí estúpidamente

- On top of the roof… the air is so cold and so… calm? – cantó y quede impresionado de la manera en que encontró las palabras exactas

- Wow – dije y deje de tocar la guitarra

- Tocas bien – me dijo y sonreí

- Cantas mejor – se sonrojo y sonrió

- erm… - dijo pero se detuvo, un momento de silencio, nadie hablaba y Bill empezó a devorar sus waffles de nuevo

Que le decía?! Sería el momento perfecto para decirle "somos novios?"el terror me lleno y me puse extremadamente nervioso

- Erm… te gusto? – le pregunte

- Que? – contestó

- El waffle – le pregunte, me sentí la persona mas idiota en la faz de la tierra y me empecé a reir, eso lo hacía mucho cuando estaba nervioso

- aa… si – dijo y el silencio llego de nuevo, que hacía?!

Lo volteé a ver, sentado en la silla de la barra de mi cocina, vestido de negro, maquillado de negro, con chantilly por toda la barbilla y la boca y devorándose 2 waffles al mismo tiempo, me estremecí.

"Tom si tienes que hacer algo halo ahora" mi mente me lo repetía y me agarre de valor, le di n trago a mi bebida y me pare enfrente de el

- Bill, quieres… - en eso el temor me invadió de nuevo y Bill me veía fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios y con ansia en sus ojos

- Aja… - me dijo Bill como para darme valor, respire profundo

- Mierda – fue lo único que dije y la sonrisa de Bill desapareció

- Bill, soy muy malo para esto, si sabes a que me refiero no? – le dije para que me ayudara

- Si – me contestó y sonreí, no tendría que pasar por la torturosa parte de "quieres ser mi novio?"

- Pero quiero que me lo digas – me dijo y me congeló.

Porque me estaba torturando tan cruelmente?!, respire profundo de nuevo

- Bill Kaulitz, quieres ser mi novio? – le dije y trate de no caerme por la falta de azúcar o la falta de aire

- mmm… - dijo eso y lo medito un rato, lo estaba pensando?! En serio lo estaba pensando!?

En eso recorrió s plato de waffles y se lanzó literalmente sobre mi, sus brazos en mi cuello, su pecho, su estomago y su… pelvis apoyada en la barra, sus pies volando y sus labios en los mios

Se despegó de mi y se sentó en la silla de nuevo

- Eso es un sí? – pregunte para molestarlo

- No… claro que si!! Tomi!! – dijo sonriendo, y sonreí

Tomi? Eso me gustaba

Bill POV

Era increíble! El me quería!! No había podido resistir en besarlo, era divino, hermoso, la mejor persona de este mundo!! Lo amo!

- Que hora es? – le pregunte, mi mama estaría preocupada por mi

- 8:53 de la noche – dijo y sonreí involuntariamente

- Me tengo que ir – le dije y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

- No – dijo y sonreímos los dos

- Porque no? – le pregunté

- Vamos! La primer noche de novios! – me dijo y estalle en risas, me levanté de la silla e iba a caminar a su cuarto por mi bolsa y sus brazos me capturaron por detrás

- Tomi… - dije y escuche una risa detrás de mi, me volteé y el seguía agarrado de mi cintura, mis brazos ocuparon su lugar en su cuello y sonreímos

- Te amo – le dije y quedó en shock un ratito, me avergoncé y baje la mirada, eso se decía como hasta la tercera cita! No en la primera!! Aii Bill pervertido!!

- Yo también – dijo y levantó mi mentón, nuestras miradas chocaron y me dio un suave beso en los labios

- Hay que ver una película – me dijo y sonreí

Tom era tan único, el primer novio que tenía que no quería sexo a la primera cita, claro que nunca se los daba, yo era virgen, no lo había hecho nunca, ni con una mujer ni con un hombre, me sonroje, sería Tom el primero?

- Ven – dijo y me tomó de la mano, entramos a su cuarto de nuevo y empezó a destender su cama, sonreí al ver su torso desnudo, sus jeans cayendose y el quitándole las sabanas a su cama, junte mis manos y sentí mariposas por mi estomago, era el mejor día de mi vida

- Si quieres tu escoge la película – dijo y sonreí

- Donde estan? – le pregunte

- En el cajón debajo de la plasma – me dijo y me arrodille y escogí "la vida es bella" era una película triste y muy romántica

- Esa? – me pregunto sonriendo

- Si! – dije emocionado y río

- Ok – dijo y se quitó sus jeans, quedó en boxers y se sentó en la cama, pusó almohadas en la cabecera y se tapo con la sabana blanca

- Tienes gomitas? – le pregunté

- Si, voy por ellas – me dijo y sonreí

Fue a la cocina y empecé a quitarme la ropa lo mas rápido que podía

Tom POV

Encontré unos "life savers" y los lleve al cuarto, al entrar Bill estaba sin camisa, sin zapatos, sin su montón de collares y pulseras y estaba quitándose los jeans, trate de no hacer ruido y pude ver como se quitaba sus jeans, y quedaba en boxers negros, sus boxers pegados a su cuerpo, se veía hermoso, iba a acostarse y lo tome por su espalda desnuda, baje mis manos hasta su cintura

- Ah! – soltó un grito y le dije un "shhh" al oído

- Me asustaste – me dijo y sonreí

- Bu – le dije y escuché una risita

Se metió a la cama y se tapo con la sabana, su torso denudo y su pelo negro suelto, le di la bolsa de gomitas y la abrió empezando a desaparecer las gomitas, sonreí y prendí el DVD y la plasma, puse la película y Bill sonreía cada vez mas

Tome el control y me metí en la cama con el, le puse play a la película…

… Después de 30 minutos de vida feliz en la película, y mientras se acercaba el triste final, Bill estaba sobre mi, llorando y yo rodeándolo con mis brazos, era tan sensible!, si lloraba por problemas de una película, como lloraría cuando lo encarcelaran?

Respire profundo y bese su cabeza, esto sería difícil…

Narrador

"_El tiene todo para acabar con el trafico de drogas mas grande de la historia, el puede tener fama, dinero y éxito, esos ojos color chocolate y esos labios rosas carnosos impedirán que lo haga?"_

"_traicionarías a el mundo o a el amor de tu vida?"_

"_Lograras darte cuenta a tiempo de que los errores se pagan caro?"_

_--------_

REVIEW!!

Waaaaaa!!! Lo siento, esk el Viernes fue la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, el sabado la after party y al llegar a mi casa el sabado en la tarde mi mama me dijo k tenía que arreglar mi horrible cuarto -.- y me castigo la guitarra : (

Pero por fin hoy Domingo me puse a escribir como lokita!! Espero les guste, decidí acabar este cap con frases para que se den cuenta mas o menos que pasara en los siguientes caps, nadíe sabe el desenlace *solo yo xD* espero siguan leyendo el fic!!

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 "Accidently in love"

Tom POV

Me desperté al escuchar una música de Greenday sonando a todo volumen, de quién demonios era esa música? Me había acostado con una chava ayer? Gabrielle estaría aquí?

Rodé en la cama para despertarme mejor pero sentí otro cuerpo al lado de mi, trague saliva y dirigí mi mirada a ese cuerpo, una espalda desnuda, rastas negras con blanco, era definitivamente un hombre, pero quién era?

Me sobe los ojos y moví ese cuerpo despacio hasta que quedo frente a mi, ojos cerrados, una perforación en la ceja, un tatuaje de estrella en la cadera, otro tatuaje en un costado… quién podría ser?

….Bill….

Me toqué la frente y lo volteé a ver de nuevo, su celular sonaba desesperadamente en sus jeans que estaban tirados en el suelo, tenía ganas de despertarlo y decirle que por el amor de Dios fuera a contestarlo!, pero no se levantaba, simplemente no lo hacía!

Aprovechando que estaba dormido me incliné hacía el y le di un beso sobre sus labios, tenía los labios tan carnosos, rosas… era divino, abrió los ojos lentamente y nuestras narices quedaron tocándose

- Buenos Días – le dije y sonrió

- Hola – dijo perezosamente y se talló los ojos

- Duermes mucho no? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Hasta las 12 o 1 de la tarde – me dijo y sonreí, eran las 10

- Tu celular no a parado de sonar – le dije y Bill volteó la mirada para buscar al celular

- A de ser mi mama – dijo Bill y sonreí

- Bueno, que quieres desayunar? – le pregunté y Bill sonrió

- Waffles? – pregunto y sonreí

- No vas a vivir a base de waffles o si? – le pregunte y sonrió

- quisiera – contestó y una risa se escapó de mis labios

- Te quieres bañar? – le pregunté y sonrió

- Erm.. pues si – dijo inseguro

- Solo? – le pregunté

Me sentía como un abusador sexual, Bill tan lindo e inocente y yo ahí fregando con que se bañara conmigo, tal vez Bill no era tan malo, tal vez era simplemente victima de todo este asunto

- No te importa? – me preguntó

- No, pero si a ti si, no importa – tartamudeé

- No a mi no me importa, pero si a ti si te importa me va a importar a mi, lo que te importe me importa – dijo y lo vi con cara de duda, que había dicho?

- Que? – le pregunte y se sonrojo

- Lo siento, a veces me revuelvo con las palabras – dijo y sonreí

- No importa – le dije y los dos reímos sin razón aparente

- Voy por toallas – dije y fui al vestidor por toallas mientras Bill se metía al baño

Para empezar yo no era gay, las mujeres me enloquecían, porque demonios sentía mariposas en el estomago con Bill?, Segundo; Bill era un asesino peligroso!; Tercero; me estaba enamorando de el?

Bill POV

Cuando Tom se fue, entré al baño, estaba esperando a que llegara con las toallas y me quite tímidamente los boxers, quedé completamente desnudo y vi mi reflejo en el espejo

"O por Dios" murmure y me pusé rojo de vergüenza

- Ho..la – dijo Tom detrás de mi, me volteé a verlo y me tapé mi miembro con mis mano y pegue mis pompis a la pared

No dije nada y trate de esconder la cara en algún lugar, estaba totalmente desnudo frente a un hombre que acababa de conocer hace 3 días!! Que tan loco estaba yo?

- No sientas pena – me dijo y me rodeo con sus brazos, el estaba en boxers y yo desnudo, al sentir su contacto me estremecí y me recorrí para atrás, pero topaba con pared

- Mira, que te parece así? – dijo y dejo resbalar sus boxers por sus piernas baje mi mirada a su miembro y una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo

- Si quieres nos bañamos solos – dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo con su mano derecha y tocaba delicadamente mi mejilla con su mano izquierda

- No – murmure y sonrió

- Ok – dijo y vi que la tina se estaba llenando, había burbujas blancas y el agua se veía caliente, metí mi mano y la sentí tibia, ideal! Tenía tantas ganas de un baño

Me metí lentamente a la tina, mi piel desnuda hizo contacto con el agua caliente y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, causando que la piel se me pusiera como "piel de gallina"

Me metí y me sente en el fondo de la tina blanca, el agua me cubría el torso, y mis hombros, en eso Tom se metió conmigo

- Te gusta? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Oh si… - dije en un suspiro y una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros, Tom me daba un masaje?

Tom POV

Le estaba dando un masaje a Bill? me detuve al instante que me di cuenta de eso y bese su cuello, alcancé a ver que el tenía los ojos cerrados, tome el jabon y comenze a enjabonar su cuerpo

- Te amo – murmuro

Esas palabras me congelaban en momentos, y si dejaba todo? Y si olvidaba mi carrera policíaca? Y si seguía con Bill? si renunciaba y dejaba de mentirle a Bill?

Lo haría por el

- También te amo – le dije y me vió con sus ojos color chocolate y sonrió

- En serio? – pregunto asombrado

- Claro tontin – le dije bromeando y le di un beso sobre sus labios

Duramos una media hora bañándonos y el agua empezó a ponerse fría, me levanté y fui por la toalla, el se paró en el piso del baño y lo envolví con la toalla blanca

- Gracias – dijo y sonreí, no le contesté y empecé a secar delicadamente su

cuerpo

- Te presto boxers? – le pegunte y me vió asombrado

- Si! –contesto emocionado y reí y se sonrojo de nuevo

- si tu quieres – tartamudeo

- Por supuesto – le dije y sonreímos

Salimos de la bañera y nos vestimos, el con mi ropa interior y su misma ropa negra, y yo con mi ropa normal tamaño XXL

Su celular seguía sonando

- Que nunca se le acaba la batería? – dije refiriéndome al celular

- hay! Déjalo ser – dijo en broma y rompí en carcajadas

Me sacó la lengua y aproveche la oportunidad para succionarla a la vez que le daba un beso profundo, entrelazo sus brazos a mi cuello y lo empuje no muy cariñosamente a la pared

- Aarg! – gimió mientras nos resbalabamos hacía el suelo, me puse sobre el y comencé a besar cada parte de su cara, su cuerpo, su garganta, mis manos por debajo de su ropa tocando cada parte de el

- Tomi! – gimió mas fuerte y sentí unas uñas apretando mi miembro

- Ah – gemí y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, en eso el celular sonó mas fuerte y se escucho un mensaje de voz mas fuerte de lo normal

- "Bill Kaulitz! Mas te vale que contestes el maldito celular! Tu papa te esta buscando por todo Nueva York, ya sabes que pasa si te encuentra con el equivocado! Hablame o hablale para decirle que estas bien!"

En eso acabo el mensaje y Bill se levantó de golpe, y estampo su cabeza con la mesa de noche de madera que tengo en mi cuarto

- Auch! – se quejo y se sobo la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

- Ven aca – le dije y se acosto sobre mi pecho, sobe su cabeza y la excitación se me bajo en menos de un minuto

- No! – grito asustado

- Que pasa?

- Mi papa! Te va a a… - en eso palideció y se puso frío como muerto

- No va a pasar nada

- No lo conoces! – dijo asustado… si supiera que su papa era todo lo que escuchaba desde hace 2 años

- No lo conozco, pero te amo y eso es lo que importa – le dije y sonrió

- awww!! Tomi – dijo en un tono muy femenino y sonreí

- Ven te llevo a tu casa – le dije y sonrió

Bajamos al garage y nos subimos a mi camaro amarillo

- Y que va a pasar con mi carro? – pregunto y sonreí

- Buen pretexto para que regreses mañana no crees? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Cierto

Platicamos en el camino de tal vez tonterias pero que me mataban de risa y hacían que disfrutara la vida al maximo, Bill era mágico

- Vuelta a la derecha – dijo y obedecí

- Es aquí – dijo y vi su "casita"

Una mansión de una manzana entera, con las iniciales SBK grabadas en el porton dorado, unos jardines enormes, las puertas se abrieron y pase con el carro, ahora si sentía nervios, ya sabía su ubicación, ahora solo ocupaba saber en que día estarían todos reunidos para aprehenderlos, pero yo no quería… pero era mi deber.. no traicionaría a el mundo por Bill… cierto?

Lleguamos a la puerta principal y una mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes y delgada nos recibía en la puerta

­- Bill! – exclamó cuando salió Bill del carro, salí detrás de el y la mujer me vió de abajo hacía arriba

- Mama! Estoy bien – dijo Bill avergonzado y sonreí

- Y quién eres? – pregunto en un tono no muy amigable

- Ma! – se quejo Bill y mumure un "no importa" para Bill

- Soy Tom… su novio – dije con cierto miedo en mis palabras y tome la mano de Bill

- Su novio? – se escucho una voz masculina y volteé a ver al hombre que tantas veces había mandado los videos mas sádicos de la historia, ahora tenía su cara relajada, llevaba puesto un short y venía mojado, acababa de salir de la alberca?

- Si – conteste seguro, aunque por el interior el miedo me destrozaba

- mmm.. como te llamas? – pregunto en n tono amenazante

- Tom Trümper – dije claramente mi nombre esperando que no lo conociera

- mmm… en que trabajas? – pregunto y con esa pregunta la mano de Bill empezó a sudar sobre la mia, si le decía la verdad trataría de asesinarme ahí y ahora, volteé a ver a Bill, sus ojos cristalinos, volviendose rojos

- En un starbucks – respondí tranquilamente y Jorg sonrió

- Te quedas a la comida Tom? – me pregunto el asesino y traficante mas peligroso de la historia

Que le dirian!? Que le digo?! Pero que pasa cuando el aesino y traficante mas grande de la historia es el papa de la persona de la cual estas accidentalmente enamorado?

- Si, gracias – dije y Jorg sonrió, tomo a su esposa por la cintura y entramos a esa inmensa mansión

- Porque no dijiste la verdad?! – me murmuro Bill al oido

- Quieres que se la diga? – le pregunte

- No! – contesto rápido y sonreí

- Ok – le conteste y me dio un beso en los labios

- Sabes nadar Tom? – me pregunto Jorg

- Claro – le dije y sonrió

- A ver si es cierto… - dijo y comenzo a reir

Este sería mi primer día con mis… suegros? Oh si…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!!

Keria subir cap en mis tres fic incompletos, pero tarde todo el día en escribir este waaaa!! E estado enfermita xD tenía 39.6 de temperatura… entonces no pensaba tan bien xD espero les guste


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Cuento de hadas"

Tom POV

Salimos al patio y nos sentamos en un comedor de jardín que tenían en la terraza, había un lago, si un lago artificial! Tenían un lago artificial en su jardín!! Cuanta gente tiene esto!?

Me sente en la silla a la orilla del lago y Bill se sentó junto a mi

- Te gustaría andar en jetski? - pregunto tímidamente

- Nunca lo e hecho – le dije sinceramente y se volteó completamente hasta quedar en frente de mi

- Dios! Es increíble! Podemos ir los dos juntos!! Si quieres tu manejas y yo… - se me salió una carcajada y dejo de hablar

- Que es tan gracioso? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Tu – le dije y sonreí, me sacó la lengua

- Hablas muy rápido

- Eres mi primer invitado desde… monica – dijo la última palabra como con arrepentimiento y su semblante se torno triste, lo tome de la mano y le di un beso en los labios, con mi pulgar comenze a sobar su mejilla

- si, pero tu manejas – le dije y sus sonrisa volvío a su rostro

- Niños – dijo la mama de Bill y me despegue de Bill, un sonrojo se apodero de mi.

Jorg nos veía atentamente y en eso llego n jovén rubio, alto y delgado

- Andreas?! – dije sin aliento

- Hola? – dijo y me examinó con la mirada

- Lo conoces? – preguntó Bill celoso y sonreí

- Se parece a un amigo – mentí

- Es Andi mi mejor amigo – dijo y lo volteé a ver

- Hola – dijo Andreas

- Y? quien es? – pregunto Andreas

- Es tomi, mi novio – dijo Bill y se formo una "o" en los labios del rubio.

La comida fue tranquil, yo conocía a Andreas, solo que el no se acordaba de mi, yo traía rastas cuando lo había conocido, el había escapado de prisión! Yo lo había capturado, como era posible que no me recordara?!

- Ven – me tomo Bill de la mano y me obligo a dejar el vaso de limonada en la mesa, me levante y lo seguí

- Ocupamos llegar a "Bisl"

- A donde? – le pregunte y se sonrojo

- Bisl, a si le puse a la islita – dijo y en eso me di cuenta que estaba mal, no era n lago artificial… era un mar artificial!!! Casí me caigo de espaldas al darme cuenta de las olas (falsas) que se formaban en la orilla… había arena? como no lo había notado!! Bill tenía un mar privado para el solo en Nueva York… que tan real suena eso? Cuanto dinero ocupaban para mantener este capricho de Bill?? millones?? Tal vez…

Entonces enfoque mi mirada a una isla a pocos metros de aquí

- Nadaremos? – le pregunté y sonrió

- Oh si! – dijo y sonreí

- Bueno, me tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo Jorg y tuve ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo, trabajo?! Cual trabajo!?

- Que te vaya bien – dijo Bill sonriente

- Si – contesto Jorg y le dio un beso a Bill en la cabeza

- Gusto en conocerte – dijo jorg y sonreí hipócritamente

- Igualmente

- Nos vemos en unas horas – dijo y entró a la casa

- El trabaja en mi casa – dijo Bill y empezó a quitarse la ropa

- Oh… - dije tratando de actuar lo que yo ya sabía

- Que ondas con tus boxers?! – dijo Andreas al ver a Bill y baje mi mirada hacía Bill, eran mios, pero le quedaban extremadamente grandes, solté una carcajada y Bill bajo sus manos a su miembro

- AA!! Pervertidos – dijo y se metió al agua

Andreas y yo no parábamos de reír y Bill ya estaba nadando hacía la islita

- Una carrera Tom – dijo Andreas

- Ok

Y me metí al agua, nadamos y llegue primero a la islita, después de echarle en cara lo lento que era para nadar me subi al jetski detrás de Bill

- Seguro que esto nos aguanta a los dos? –preguntaba a cada rato con miedo

-Si, y si no sabes nadar – me contestó y sonreí, me sujete a su cintura y comenzamos el camino

Era como un cuento de hadas, me la estaba pasando increíble como era posible que Bill fuera el peligro mas grande de el mundo, Bill era tan lindo, tan inocente… la mejor persona que había conocido hasta ahora, y su familia era tan normal, tan buena y divertida, su mama era increíble… como eraposible que alguíen teniendo todo esto no fuera feliz?

- Tomi! – grito Bill y el jetski se volteó, quedando Bill y yo en el agua helada

- Donde estamos? – le pregnte al notar que mis pies no tocaban el fondo

- Hace frío – dijo y se pego a mi cuerpo, lo tome por la cintura y entrelazo sus piernas a mi cadera

-Estamos en la parte mas profunda del el "mar" – dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos

-y que tan profunda? – le pregunte

- 6 metros - dijo y sonreí

- Ok si es profunda – dije y sonrió

- Me cargas? – pregunto y sonreí

- No – le dije y me sacó la lengua

- Looser! – me dijo y comenzo a nadar hacía la isla de nuevo

- Looser yo? – pregunte pero Bill ya no estaba, nade hasta seguirlo pero el era notablemente mas rápido que yo

Lo seguí nadando y nadamos hasta la orilla, su mama estaba en la cocina platicando con Andreas, ya que todo se veía porque de el jardin a la casa había paredes de cristal

- aaah – jadeé ya que nadar tanto había cansado mis brazos y mis piernas, me acoste en el pasto y Bill se acosto sobre mi

- Cansado? – pregunto

- Oh si – le dije sin aliento y sonrió

- Es lo mismo de cansado que el sexo? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Eres virgen? – le pregunte y se sonrojo

- Si – me dijo y sonreí, lo tome entre mis brazos y acostó su cabeza en mi pecho

- Depende si es buen o mal sexo – le dije y una risita se escapó de sus labios

- Pues… tendría que tratar – dijo tímidamente y entendí la indirecta

Volteé los lugares y me acosté sobre el, comenze a a besar sus labios locamente y baje mi mano por su torso desnudo, el rápido metió sus manso a mi boxer y apretó mi excitación

- Ah – gimio mientras mi lengua recorriá su cuello

- Consíganse un cuarto! – grito Andreas y su mama rió y luego le murmuro algo así como "no molestes" a Andreas

Mi celular sonó y deje de besar a Bill

- Deberia de estar en el trabajo – le dije y Bill pusó un puchero

- Me vas a dejar como novia de pueblo?! – pregunto indignado y sonreí

- Nos vemos en la noche – le dije y le si un beso en los labios

- Ya que – dijo enojado y me levante poniendome rápido la ropa y salí de la "pequeña" casa de Bill

Me subi a mi fiel camaro amarillo y maneje hacía el FBI, mi cuento de hadas no había durado mucho y no lo haría, yo ya sabía el domicilio de Jorg, solo ocupaba una buena fecha para llamara al FBI y que los tomaran presos… como me gustaría que esa fecha nunca llegara…

_Narrador_

- Andreas siguelo

- Si jefe - contestó el rubio y salió en un porshe detrás de Tom

- Lo estoy siguiendo Jorg – dijo el rubio por radio

- Muy bien, dime donde se detiene

Pasaron 15 minutos de gran espera para los dos

- En el FBI – dijo Andreas

- Demonios… hablare con Bill de inmediato – dijo eso la voz masculina y se corto la comunicación

----

- Necesitamos hablar – dijo una voz masculina al entrar al cuarto de Bill, Bill salto del susto y Jorg cerró la puerta con seguro…

-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!! Aki se los dejo… un poco corto y todo escrito por Tom POV pero… se pone bueno!! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "poniendo los pies sobre la tierra"

Bill POV

- necesitamos hablar – me dijo mi papa y sus palabras me congelarón, salte del susto y rápido tome la toalla que se había caido de mi cadera, ya que después de la excitación que me había causado Tom, había tenido que tener unos momentos a solas en el baño y mas aparte me había bañado

- No te puedes esperar a que me vista?! – le pregunte enojado mientras tapaba de mi cadera hacía abajo con la toalla

- Soy tu padre, te conozco, y si es urgente – dijo en el tono, "el tono" significaba que EN SERIO era una emergencia.

Me senté en mi cama, la toalla seguía enredada en mi cadera y estaba esperando a que mi papa rompiera el hielo

- Tu novio es un traidor – dijo eso así de claro que trate de recuperar el pulso, se refería a Tom?! que pasaría con mi tomi?! Otro novio con el que tendría que terminar por su propio bien?!

- No es cierto! – dije al borde del llanto y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos involuntariamente

- Me duele mucho hijo, el solo te uso para llegar a mi – lo dijo en una voz tan fría y llena de lastima

- NO!! El NO!! – grite y llore al mismo tiempo… mi tomi no era un traidor – el me ama! – dije en un suspiro mientras las lagrimas bañaban mi cara

- Si, trabaja en el FBI Bill – me dijo eso y recobre el color

- Que? – pregunto Bill

- Que trabaja en el FBI! – me dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia

- Por eso lo acusas de traidor?! – le pregunte enojado

- Que mas querías?! Querías que por una mierda me matara?! – pregunto enojado

- Ya sabía – le dije con miedo

- Como!? COMO DEMONIOS SABIAS ESO!?!?! – grito mi papa enojado.

Cuando mi papa se enojaba era como estar en el mismo infierno, con el mismo demonio… y recibiendo el castigo que Hitler merecía…

- El me dijo – le dije con miedo

- Bill Kaulitz!! Sabías que tu noviecito trabajaba en el FBI y lo trajiste a la casa?!?!– me grito

- SI – murmure

- Eres un estúpido!! – me grito y me dio la primera cachetada… que de sguro no sería la última en ese día

-Perdón.. el es bueno – le dije y me vio con sus ojos color chocolate llenos de furia

- Bueno? dijiste "bueno" Bill?? – me pregunto y el tono en que lo hizo me horrorizo

- ….

- ¡¿Bill?! – me grito

- si – le conteste asustado

- Por una mierda Bill!!! – grito enojado de nuevo

- Pero el no nos va a hacer nada… - me atreví a contestar

- Que no? No? – me vio y me dio otra cachetada, con los dos golpes en mi cara caí al suelo y ahí se desabrocho el cinturón…. Esto iba a doler

- Tienes idea que pasaría si el se entera cuantos millones ganaría con mi detención?? Crees que no me demandaría?! Sabe nuestro domicilio mierda!! – me grito y el sentido comun se alejo de mi cabeza… cualquiera se hubiera callado… pero no pude contenerme la ira y el desprecio que sentía hacia el en ese momento

- no lo hara!! – le grite – el me ama! – grite de nuevo y sonreí, si algo no le gustaba a mi papa que hiciera era sonreir cuando el estaba enojado

- Idiota – me grito y soltó una carcajada y su semblante se torno lleno de ira

- Tu noviecito no durara mucho – dijo mi papa y sacó su celular

- NOOO!!! – grite al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de dar la orden de matarlo

Me levante desnudo y me avente sobre el, trate de quitarle el celular y el celular salió volando por un extremo de mi cuarto

- Bill!! – me grito y en eso me di cuenta que acababa de hacer… yo estaba en graves problemas

Y en eso se acercó a mi y me metió la golpiza mas grande que e recibido en toda mi vida, el dolor durmió mis sentidos, las patadas me llovían en todo mi cuerpo, el cuero de su cinturón de seguro me había marcado toda la piel… el ardor no me dejaba repirar… pero había salvado la vida de Tom eso no me importaba…

…Recibí un fuerte golpe en las costillas y grite del dolor "AAAHHH" grite y en eso vi unas botas entrando a mi cuarto, yo en el suelo rodeé y vi a mi mama pálida y temblando

- JORG!! – grito y mi papa se quedó mudo

- Tom es del FBI! – dijo mi papa para excusarse

- me vale un comino si la mama de Tom es superman!! Es tu hijo!! – le grito al verme

Hubo un momento de silencio y sentía sus miradas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo… ocupaba a Tom ahorita mismo, las lágrimas me consumian y tome fuerza y salí corriendo de mi cuarto

- Bill!! – escuche un grito, pero no regrese

Me subi a la hummer de mi papa y me fui de la mansión sin decir ni pio y sin ningun tipo de ropa sobre mi cuerpo…

El camino fue lento, me sentía muy mal, avergonzado… acababa de ser golpeado cruelmente, no traía celular, ni bolsa ni nada… solo yo y la hummer negra de piel, trate de recordar el domicilio de Tom y dure una hora y media perdido por su colonia hasta dar con su casa

Me sentía mal, como yo podía dar tanta lata??

Me estacione en la cochera de Tom y vi que su carro no estaba, tendría que esperarlo ahí hasta que llegara

Tom POV

- Tom! pon los malditos pies sobre la tierra!! Bill es malo!! – me dijo Gordon, pero mi mente no estaba ahí, mi mente estaba en sus labios… su cuerpo

- Si, lo se – dije con lastima

- Que te quede bien claro! – me dijo y asentí

- Me voy – dije y Georg hizo una mueca

- Ven al bar con nosotros! – me dijo y le dije que no por la octava vez en el día

- NO

- desde cuando no quieres andar con chicas?! – me pregunto Georg apantallado

- No, esque acuerdate que Tom ya es gay – dijo eso gustav y Georg y el rompieron en carcajadas

- muy graciosas – dije haciendo énfasis en graciosAs

- eii! – se quejo Georg

- El par de niñas chismosas – dije eso y sonreí – las comadres de el rincón– dije de nuevo acordándome como me decía mi maestra en la escuela

- Te acuerdas?! – dijo Georg, el era mi amigo desde nacimiento

- como olvidarlo? – le dije y sonrió

- Bueno te vas a tu casa? – pregunto Gustav

- Si… pero ocupo un aventón a mi casa – le dije

- Te llevamos - me dijo Georg y se lo agradecí

- Gracias, mi bebe esta en el taller – dije acordándome de mi hermoso camaro

- Si, no te preocupes – dijeron en coro y sonreí

Me subi al Mercedes de Georg y arrancamos hacía mi casa, había una hummer negra estacionada en la puerta de mi casa… extraño… pero en fin

Sali del carro y Georg y Gustav salieron tras de mi, me recargue en la hummer vacia para platicar un rato con mis amigos

Bill POV

Escuche ruidos y me di cuenta que alguien estaba recargado en la Hummer de mi papa, que ese tipo no tenía idea de cuanto costaba!?

Me acerque a la puerta para correrlo o algo, pero escuche la melodiosa voz de Tom y quede callado atento a escuchar lo que decía

Tom POV

- Entonces solteros? – pregunte sonriendo

- Oh si – dijo Georg con lástima

- les gane! – dije emocionado

- aaahh… te crees mucho porque ganaste una simple apuesta

- Me deben una comida – dije y los dos rieron

- No, porque tu no tienes noviA, tienes noviO – dijeron y sonreí

- Aii!! Eso no importa

- Claro que si! Tiene un gran detalle de mas! – dijo Gustav y me sonroje

- Pervertido – dije mal pensando el "gran detalle"

- Por cierto… ya? – pregunto Georg

- Demonios!! Esa es mi vida privada! – les grite riendo

- solo cuidado… Bill esta tan flaco que a lo mejor lo rompes – dijo Georg y solte una carcajada

- Si… ya me imagino a Tom "Oh Bill!" - dijo Gustav haciendo un sonido sexual muy real

- Callate! – les grite avergonzado

- Vamos Tom! si de seguro eres bien ruidoso – me dijo Georg y sonreí, yo no era ruidoso

- claro que NO – dije convencido y sonrieron

- Vamos un grito! – me pidio Gustav

- NO!! Lárguense, me voy a dormir – dije y los dos siguieron fregando

- Uno y ya! – me dijo Georg

- Que parte de "NO" no entienden? – les pregunte enojado

- Uno y ya!! – empezaron a gritar los G´s en coro

- Ok! – aceptey

- Pero se largan después eh? – dije y los dos sonrieron y me vieron

- "ARGH!! OH!!! Bill…" – dije lo último en un jadeo, sono muy sexual, y al decir verdad lo grite

- Uuuooooralesss!! – grito Georg y Gustav y el morían de la risa

La vergüenza me lleno y trate de no hundirme en la tierra

- Lárguense! – grite y los dos riendo se subieron al mercedes y se fueron, la pena me consumía "mierda" murmure y alguien abrió la puerta de la hummer y me metió en ella en menos de un segundo

Bill POV

El sonido sexual que había hecho Tom gritando mi nombre me había encendido totalmente, abrí la puerta de la camioneta y arrastre a Tom dentro de ella, la cerre y trate de que Tom no notara que yo estaba desnudo.

Pero al momento de acostarme para cerrar la puerta, se me olvidaron 3 detalles…

1.- Tom estaba debajo de mi

2.- yo estaba totalmente desnudo

3.- también estaba excitado

Mis testículos chocaron con algo, y sentí una respiración en mi miembro…. OH DIOS MIO!!!

- argh! – grite de susto, al darme cuenta que mis testículos habían rosado con la nariz de Tom, ese pequeño roce me encendió mas todavía

- Perdon! – grite asustado y me sente rápido sobre el regazo de Tom, el estaba acostado en la fila de sillones de adelante, su cabeza en el asiento de piloto y sus piernas en el asiento del copiloto

- Bill!? – dijo incrédulo

- Hola – le dije simplemente

- Porque estas desnudo!? – me grito alterado

- Es que…

- Porque estas golpeado!?!?!? – me dijo preocupado

- Es que…

- Porque traes una Hummer?! – me grito de nuevo

- Dejame hablar!! – le grite y rompí en llanto

- Aii… perdón cariño – dijo eso y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, caí de su regazo, pero el rápido me tomo entre sus brazos, me sente sobre sus piernas y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

- Bill? – pregunto tranquilamente

- fue mi papa – dije y sentí que su respiración se aceleraba

- Maldito – dijo Tom y entrelace mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… nuestros ojos color chocolate se juntaron

- Te amo – le dije sin aliento

- Porque te hizo esto? – me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta y sentí que el corazón se me destrozaba

- Por defenderte – le dije en un hilo de voz

- Supo que trabajaba en el FBI? – pregunto naturalmente y me sorprendió

- Que sabes tu de mi papa? – le pregunte asombrado

- Que es el narco y asesino mas buscado – me dijo y con eso helo cada parte de mi cuerpo, me dejo paralizado

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

REVIEW!!! Decidi dejarlo ahí para segurilo de una mejor manera xD muajajaj xD espero es haya gustado!! REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "El juego de la Chantilly"

Bill POV

"Solo que tu papa es el asesino y narco mas buscado" esas palabras se repetían sin piedad en mi mente, me sentía atrapado, derrotado.. Después de todo mi papa había tenido razón, todo esto había sido un maldito engaño!

- Bill.. – pronuncio mi nombre y las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos y bajaron sin autorización hasta mis mejillas

- No llores bebe – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, pero yo no correspondía el abrazo, el había jugado con mis sentimientos igual que todo mundo!

- No! – le grite al sentir sus brazos protectores

- Bill perdon… te mentí – me dijo y explote en llanto

- Traidor – pronuncie esa palabra con todo el odio posible, ante el solo sentía despreció y mi corazón dolía como nunca

- Bill lo siento, entiéndeme… - y entonces explote… pero no en llanto, no… esta vez la ira me domino

- Si tom! entiendo! – le grite y me vió asustado, pero ya no me importo

- Entiendo que me usaste!, entiendo que soy parte de tu trabajo! Entiendo que fue un engaño!! – le grite y volví a entrar en llanto tendido

- No es cierto… yo te amo – me dijo, pero sus palabras hipócritas dolían cada vez mas

- Maldito! – dije enojado y le di un sape en la cabeza, se quejo pero no dijo nada, en esos momentos el llanto era incontrolable

Tom POV

DEMONIOS!! Yo y mi maldita bocota!! No podía quedarme callado? Claro que no podía! Mi maldito inconciente tenía que arruinar mi vida!

Ver a Bill así, tan frágil, temblando de miedo y llorando me rompía el corazón… de verdad lo iba a meter preso?! De verdad no lo amaba?!

Tendría que hacer una desición muy importante… pero no sabía que elegir… por ahora el trabajo era primero, así que debería de mentir, mentir era la unica solución para recuperar la confianza de Bill

- Bill…

- Callate! – me grito y siguió llorando

- Bill Mierda! Escúchame! – le grite y se callo, volteó sus ojos rojos húmedos a verme

- Bill crees que me hubiera detenido a detenerte y sacar una buena comision?! – le dije y quedó paralizado, palideció y comenzó a morderse las uñas postizas que traía

- Bill contéstame! – le exigí y trago saliva antes de contestarme

- No – me contesto a mi pregunta

- Pues adivina que? Ya lo hize! – le dije y quedo en shock momentáneo, aproveche el tiempo en el que no hablo, ni grito y me quite la chamarra que traía

- Tomi – me dijo de nuevo con su voz infantil angelical

- Dime – le conteste un poco mas calmado

- Prometeme algo – me dijo y en eso puse toda mi atención a mi siguiente condena

- Nunca… NUNCA le harás nada a mi mama – me dijo Bill y me dejo en shock

- Bill te prometo que no haré nada malo – le conteste y sonrió

Pero era cierto… desde cuando detener a un asesino era algo malo? No rompería mi promesa… sonreí y lo volteé a ver

- Ven ocupas ropa – le dije y se sonrojo

- si – asintió y reí

Lo envolví con mi chamarra XXL y salimos de la hummer, nos metimos a la casa y Bill se sentó en el sillón de mi sala

- Ahí vengo – dije y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto

Entre a mi cuarto y tome la primera ropa mia que me encontre, baje de nuevo las escaleras, corriendo como loco, y vi a Bill parado en la sala, caminando de lado a lado, como un leon enjaulado, se mordía las uñas y su cuerpo temblaba poco

Traía una chamarra a mitad del muslo, sus piernas desnudas, totalmente descalzo y su pelo negro suelto, las rastas un poco esponjadas y maltratadas, traía 0 maquillaje y seguía dando vueltas por la sala

- Porque tan nerviosito? – le pregunte mientras dejaba la ropa en el sillón mas chico de la cama

- Estoy en casa de un agente del FBI, sabe el paradero de mi familia, sabe mi mayor secreto, es de los mas peligrosos – dijo y me mostro mi placa de "Goleen Zone" del FBI… de donde la había sacado?!

- Oye de donde sacaste eso?! – le pregunte impresionado al ver que tenía mis cosas "ocultas"

- Pero sabes que es lo mas loco? – me preguntó ignorando mi pregunta, levante los hombros y continuo con su monologo

- Que no huyo! Porque no estoy corriendo!? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Bill… tranquilízate, nunca te haría nada malo – le dije acordándome de mi promesa

- Estoy nervioso – me dijo y me pare enfrente de el

- Deja de dar vueltas quieres? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Hay que hacer algo… me siento en peligro – me dijo y se sonrojo

- Ven – le dije y abrí mis brazos, el rápido se acuno en mis brazos y sonreímos

- Hay que jugar el juego de Chantilly – me dijo y me dejo impactado

- Como se juega eso?! – pregunte asombrado

- ve yo te explico – dijo contento y se paro corriendo a la cocina, lo volteé a ver y vi que al momento en que corría la chamarra se le subía y se le veía lo que no debería de verse… una ereccion se formo en mis jeans… que calenturiento era!!

- Ve… se pone la crema al momento que no respondas rápido la pregunta que se pregunta – me estaba explicando pero yo estaba my ocupado tratando de que no se notara la ereccion

- Me estas escuchando!? – me pregunto enojado y sonreí

- Si – mentí y me examino con la mirada… gracias al cielo no noto mi excitación

- Se pone crema donde? – le pregunte

- Se quita una prenda y se pone crema en la parte desnuda

- Ooh… te vas cubriendo de chantilly? – pregunte

- Si! – contesto emocionado

- Y cuando estas todo cubierto? – pregunte

- Se lame – me dijo y mi erección se hizo mayor

- Ok

- Yo empiezo! – dijo emocionado y asentí

- Cuantos hermanos tienes? –me pregunto y tarde un poco en asimilar la pregunta

- Tardaste! – me dijo y me dejo en shock

- Quítate una prenda – exigió y sonreí

- Ok! – le dije y me quite la playera que traía, mi torso desnudo y dibujo una carita feliz de chantilly en mi torso

- te toca – me dijo sonriente

- eres gay? – le pregunte y se sonrojo

- No – dijo eso y me dejo impactado

- Entonces yo que soy!? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Me toca – dijo ignorando mi pregunta

- mmm… tienes novia? – pregunto y sonreí

- No – conteste rápido y sonrió

- te toca – me dijo

- Cierra los ojos – le dije

Bill POV

- Esa no es una pregunta! – le conteste y puse un puchero en mi cara

- Hazlo – me dijo y sonreí

- Ok

Cerré los ojos y no escuche ningun ruido… y en eso sentí unas manos bajando el cierre de mi chamarra

- Tomi…

- Shhhh – me dijo y sonreí

- No abras los ojos – me dijo mientras sus manos jugueteaban por i torso desnudo

Me quito completamente la chamarra, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y pararon en mi miembro "mierda" dijimos al mismo tiempo, una erección se formo en mi miembro

- Trampa! Tu si tienes ropa – le dije y escuche una risita

En eso se acercó a mi y sentí su torso desnudo… sus piernas desnudas…su erección choco con la mía… abrí los ojos de golpe

- Tomi – dije sin aliento

- Estamos muy locos no? – me pregunto y asentí

- Dejaras todo por mi? – le pregunte y sonrió

- Daría hasta mi vida por ti – me dijo y una sonrisa mas grande se formo en mi cara

- Arriba o Abajo? – me pregunto

- Para que? – le pregunte

- Solo contesta – me dijo y sonreí

- Arriba – dije y me beso la nariz

- Esto dolera – dijo y entonces entendí a que se refería

- Tratare de ser bueno – le dije y sonrió

- No… se malo – me dijo y sonreí

Me avente sobre el y comencé a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, caímos a la alfombra y así empezó mi primera vez… si esto es condenarse… ahora entiendo porque hay tan pocos santos…

-*-*-*

REVIEW!! Ya se que no puse mucho detalle ^^ xD asi k les pido de todo corazon que se los imaginen xD jejeje solo deje l pista de quien estuvo arriba… xD… pro no se preocupen… no sera la ultima vez *risa diabolica* xD


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 "Decisiones"

"_Educados para odiarse…condenados para amarse"_

"_Traicionarías a tu país o a tu alma gemela?"_

_Bill POV_

Despertar con unos brazos musculosos, una respiración tranquila y unas especies de trenzitas negras en mi cara fue el mejor comienzo para un gran día, abrí los ojos mas claramente y note su rostro definido, nariz perfecta, ojos cerrados, el piercing en su labio… no se lo quito para dormir?... su torso desnudo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cara a centímetros de la mía… estos si eran unos buenos días

Sonreí y no contuve un beso juguetón en su mejilla, no despertó así que continúe el juego, bese su barbilla, sus mejillas, su frente, y pare dando un beso apasionado sobre sus labios, se movío y despertó lentamente los ojos, al momento de verme sonrió

- Hola! – le dije sonriendo

- Ahom… - alcanzo a decir mientras bostezaba

- Como dormiste? – le pregunté sonriendo… había sido mi primera noche… mi primera vez y había sido lo mas fantástico de el mundo

- Perfectamente – dijo y sonreí

- Porque tan feliz? – me preguntó y me sonroje

- ya no soy virgen – dije en un murmullo tímido y Tom solto una carcajada

- Y vaya que no – dijo Tom y mi sonrojo se hizo aún mayor

- Ayer quedaste dormido como si te hubieran drogado – dijo entre risas

- En serio? – le pregunte y entonces recordé que después de semejante orgasmo me había corrido dentro de Tom y había buscado rápido mi lugar en su pecho… después no recordaba nada

- Oh – dije y sonrió

- Que hora es? – me pregunto y sonreí

- Tarde – le dije

- Tengo hambre – me dijo y sonreí

- Me voy a meter a bañar – le dije

- Ok – me dijo y se sentó en la cama, la sabana blanca tapando de su cadera hacía abajo, yo seguía acostado y entonces me di cuenta que el me vería completamente desnudo al momento en que caminara hacía el baño… tramposo

- Tápate los ojos – le dije y solto otra carcajada

- Es en serio? – me preguntó y sonreí

- Claro – le dije y Tom río

- No – me dijo y le saque la lengua

- Entonces no me baño – le dije emberrinchado

- Y vas a oler a semen todo el día? – me preguntó y me olí… vaya que olía mal

- Ash! – le dije irritado pero no me levante

- Tu no tenías hambre? – le recordé y su estomago gruño, mi sonrisa se hizo malévola y el tomo expresión de reto

- mmm – dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago

- Vamos… levántate a la cocina – le dije regresándole la bolita… uuuu! Había ganado!

- Te apuesto un _blowjob _a que tu te paras primero – dijo Tom sonriendo y por supuesto que acepte el reto, era lógico que iba a ganar

- Acepto – dije y le agrege algo mas – el primero que se pare lo da – dije y el asintió mientras la sonrisa malévola no se quitaba de nuestros rostros

Que diría mi papa si supiera que acababa de tener sexo con el detective del FBI mas peligroso de el mundo? Que pensaría mi mama si supiera que acabo de perder mi virginidad con alguien que conocí apenas hace unas 3 semanas?

Que diría Andreas su supiera lo que tuve que hacer para lograr estar con Tom? Que diría mi abuelo que siempre me educó para combatir al FBI y matar a policías? Que diría mi familia si supiera que estoy totalmente enamorado de la persona mas prohibida de este planeta?

Mis nervios aumentaron y me recorrí en la cama me abracé fuertemente a la cintura de Tom y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, me sentía nervioso… pero al momento de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo de nuevo la tranquilidad vino a mi… esto era deliciosamente prohibido…

"_educados para odiarse… condenados a amarse"_

Tom POV

Tenía a Bill sujetó a mi cintura, estaba tenso y comencé a masajear su espalda, iba a preguntar porque estaba tan nervioso, pero después me acorde que su padre era el asesino mas peligroso de este mundo, entonces la pregunta se me hizo estúpida…

Di un beso cariñoso sobre la cabeza de Bill, el se seguía notando nervioso y la curiosidad pudo mas que el sentido común

- Porque tan nervioso? – le pregunte

- Estoy rompiendo todas las reglas familiares habidas y por haber – dijo nervioso y entonces comprendí su nerviosismo

- Estoy acabando con siglos de tradición familiar Kaulitz – dijo y pase delicadamente mi mano por su pelo

- Y todo por ti – dijo y me sentí ofendido pero el siguió hablando

- Te amo – me dijo y se sentó, los dos sentados a la misma altura, sus ojos color chocolate viéndome fijamente – prométeme que nunca me dejaras – me dijo y sentí un nerviosismo inexplicable… tal vez porque sabía que no iba a poder cumplir mi promesa… de todos modos lo dije

- Te lo prometo – le dije y acerque mis labios a los de el

El beso termino y un Bill mas tranquilo se acostó sobre mi a ver la televisión… Y si no capturaba a Bill? y si mejor renunciaba y hacía mi vida con el? Y si daba todo por el al igual que el daba todo por mi?

Los nervios me atacaron y mi cerebro no me dejo pensar en otra cosa… tenía que hacer una decisión muy importante, era elegir entre Bill o mi país, Bill o mi trabajo, Bill o mi futuro??

Difícil desición, y mas cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa personita… el daba todo por mi, hasta su vida… estaba golpeado por mi culpa… estaba aterrado por mi culpa… pero yo lo engañaba… lo amaba… pero al final el deber era el deber… o podía cambiar el inesperado final??

No sabía que rayos hacer… mi cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto… Bill o mi vida??

En eso no sentí el cuerpo de Bill y vi que se había parado a el baño, había aprovechado que me había distraido, tramposo!

Me levante y al entrar a el baño lo vi parado junto a la regadera, el estaba tentando el agua a ver que tan caliente estaba.

- Perdiste! – le dije y lo asuste

- Diablos! Creí que te habías dormido – dijo y sonreí

- Pues no!

- Aawww! – se quejo y sonreí mas

- Te gane! – le dije e hice un pequeño baile en honor a mi victoria

Por fin podría ir a comer algo! Sonreí mas hasta que vi a Bill incado junto a mi, que estaba haciendo?

- Que haces? – le pregunte

- Ganaste recuerdas? – dijo y la verdad no lo recordaba… hasta que sentí ys boca envolver mi miembro… una erección automática se presentó en el asunto

- Dios!- gemí al sentir su boca envolver t-o-d-o mi miembro, bajaba y subía y me sentía totalmente en las nubes

- AH! – grite – Bill – gemía su nombre sin coherencia… entonces Bill succiono con fuerza y a la segunda succionada que dio mi organismo pudo mas y me corrí totalmente sobre la boca de Bill

Era impresionante como yo no lograba callarme y Bill lograba tragar todo lo que mi cuerpo sacaba

- Amm – dijo como si estuviera probando el mas dulce chocolate mi vista estaba nublada y recuperó su claridad, baje la mirada y Bill estaba jugueteando en agarrar con la lengua hilos de semen que colgaban de mi miembro, reí al ver como Bill trataba de pescarlos con la lengua… Bill era mi vida… así que mi decisión era tomada…

- Vamos a bañarnos – le dije y el seguía tratando de no dejar ni muestra del semen en mi miembro, me hinque enfrente de el y sonrió

- Tienes algo aquí – le dije y con mi dedo retire un hilo de ese liquido blanco que colgaba de su labio inferior, sonrió

- Sabes rico – me dijo y sonreí

- Te amo – le dije y lo envolví con mis brazos, nuestros cuerpos casí identicos se juntaron hasta formar casí uno

- Yo mas – murmuro en mi oido y bese su nuca, baje mis manos traviesas por su espalda desnuda

- Vamos a bañarnos – le dije y sonrió

Me pare y lo levante del suelo, nos metimos lentamente a la regadera

A veces las desiciones no son tan difíciles de tomar… o es que lo fácil es lo malo??

Mi vida o Bill?

Al final de cuentas mi vida era Bill…

.-*-*-*

REVIEW!! Tarde 43 minutos en escribirlo sin parar :D xD

Disfrutenlo! REVIEW!!


End file.
